Herbettia
Herbettia is a female polar bear who has disdain for Herbette and Guinny because she wants to marry Herbert. She looks almost like Herbette, except for the fact that Herbettia's eyes are red. Background Herbettia was born in the Arctic Kingdom, just like all the other polar bears. Once, she and Herbette were on an iceberg. It was floating on the sea, and another iceberg with Herbert on it was close. For both, it was love at first site. They had a catfight. Herbette won. Herbettia whacked Herbette off the iceberg with the shovel that would eventually be in the flippers of Explorer 767, used for the sport Mabel-Whacking. THAT was a bad idea! Herbette swam to Herbert, and they started to talk. Herbert gave Herbettia the evil eye. After Herbert floated away on an iceberg, Herbettia decided to follow him. She climbed onto an iceberg and floated to Antarctica, as well. She arrived in Club Penguin some time after Herbert, and she immediately started doing evil stuff. Biography Soon after arriving in Club Penguin, Herbettia started living in a cave. Some time later, she built a snow fortress around the cave's entrance, so any penguins (especially PSA and EPF agents) couldn't get in. During Operation: Blackout, Herbettia threw some snowballs at some penguins. However, Herbert didn't thank her for that, because he didn't know that she did that. During Operation: Puffle, she took some of Herbert's Brain Boxes and put them on puffles, but Herbert didn't thank her for that, as well, because he didn't know she did it, and because he thought that Herbette did it, he thanked Herbette instead. Actually, Herbette put 2 times less brain boxes on puffles. Involvement Herbettia is not a member of any organizations. She is an enemy of the EPF, because she is evil, and an enemy of the LEEPB, because Herbert and Herbette do not like her. Also, she is an enemy of Norbert, because she likes Herbert while Norbert does not like Herbert. Herbettia causes destruction for attention. She made the effects of Herbert's plow even bigger. She made the Boiler Room almost blow up (she was hiding behind the boiler, so Herbert didn't see her). That was all her. Not Herbert. Personality Herbettia is a very evil and crazy polar bear. She will do anything that she can to make Herbert marry her. For example, she once stole all the pizzas which had fish in them from the Pizza Parlor and burned them, so penguins couldn't eat fish, because Herbert wants everyone to be vegetarians. That didn't help. Some time later, she stole all the fish from the pizza ingredients storage room. That didn't help, too. After that, she stole a lot of fishing rods and nets and burned them all. Of course, that didn't help too. However, it still caused many penguins to spend money on new fishing rods. Abilities and weaknesses One of Herbettia's abilities is that she is very good at trying to help Herbert (which is not useful, as she always fails and Herbert won't marry her anyway). She is also good at stealing. Her biggest weakness is that she is afraid of sharks, and she will run away as soon as she sees one. Trivia * She kidnaps Mwa Mwa Penguins. * She whacked Ethan with a shovel (Yes, the same shovel used for Mabel-Whacking.) * She loves to set things on fire. * She does not like Herbette. :* She does not like Guinny either. * She has considered catching Norbert and giving him to Herbert as a gift so Herbert would marry her. See also *Herbert *Herbette *PSA *Mabel *Explorer 767 *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Ethan Category:Characters Category:Polar Bears Category:Villains